Area lighting in large rooms such as stores and offices is conveniently done with indirect lighting units which project light upward onto a diffusely reflecting ceiling. Due to the high efficiency of high intensity discharge (HID) lamps, this type of lamp is preferred in a large indirect lighting system. An HID lamp consists of a transparent container containing a gas discharge tube. The transparent container is quite large and requires the support of a substantial socket. In addition, a reactive ballast is required to regulate the power to the lamp. One method of providing flexibility in the room layout, consists of mounting a high intensity HID lamp in a portable column which positions the lamp approximately 30 inches or more from the ceiling and in which a multi-faceted reflector with specular surface directs the light upward toward the ceiling through a clear lens. The column may be moved from place to place as required in modifying the layout of the room.